...Ready For It
|genre = Electropop trap |length = 3:28 |label = Big Machine Records |album = reputation |composer = Taylor Swift, Max Martin, Shellback, Ali Payami |producer = Max Martin, Shellback, Ali Payami |previous = Look What You Made Me Do |next = End Game |previous track = |next track = End Game |video = Taylor Swift - …Ready For It? }} "...Ready For It?" is the first promotional singlehttps://twitter.com/MusicNewsRumor/status/904146457447497728, then second official single from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation.Taylor Swift Just Snuck a Preview of Her New Song Into a College Football Game Broadcast It debuted on September 2nd, 2017, in an ad shown during a college football game between Florida State and Alabama. After its TV premiere, it was also featured in an ABC ad.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kS5vBpyrWKI Youtube - #readyforit? The new ABC fall season is almost here] The song was officially released by Big Machine Records on September 3, 2017. It is also the first track on the album. It received generally positive reviews by critics, who cited it as an improvement on Swift's previous single, "Look What You Made Me Do". The song is featured as the first track of the album reputation. On December 6, 2017, BloodPop released a remix of "...Ready For It?". Background “...Ready For It?” first debuted on September 2, 2017, in an ad shown during a college football game between Florida State and Alabama.[https://twitter.com/TSPRMedia/status/904136750943150081 Twitter - TSwiftPR Media - 'Ready for It' snippet] After its TV premiere, it was featured in an ABC ad. The song had a radio deal, and played on iHeartRadio stations on Sunday, September 3rd, starting at 8 AM ET. Composition "...Ready for It?" is a "pop-oriented", "electronic-inspired" electronic pop and industrial pop song, with elements of tropical house and dubstep. The song features deep synths, a bass drop, drum machines and rapping. The song is performed in the key of E minor with a tempo of 80 beats per minute, with Swift's vocals spanning from G3 to D5. The song is lyrically about Swift's reputation and falling in love again, as well as referencing the relationship between Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor. The song also talks about sexuality. Critical reception Patrick Ryan of USA Today saw "...Ready for It?" as an improvement on Swift's previous single, "Look What You Made Me Do". While expressing some scepticism concerning Swift's rapping, Ryan noted that the contrast between the "anthemic chorus" and "dark", intense verses made for a "promising second glance on her reputation era".Taylor Swift raps on peppy new single '...Ready for It?' (and it's way better than it sounds) Music video References * The numbers 89 and 91 are seen a few times in the music video. This represents Taylor's birth year (1989) and her current boyfriend's, Joe Alwyn, birth year (1991) * Chinese words are featured throughout the music video, with the words being "Taylor", "Eddy", "Future", "Joseph", and "Year of the Snake" * "Eddy" and "Future" is a reference to another track on reputation, End Game, that features her best friend, Ed Sheeran and American rapper, Future. * "The Year of the Snake" is a reference to the zodiac year she was born it. It could also refer to this year being the year of her reign, although other people have considered her a snake and that her career has ended * During the music video, she punches in "21" a keypad. Many fans speculate this to be Joe Alywn's birth date, February 21st * Phrases such as "I loved you in secret", "Ur gorgeous", "All eyes on us", and "They're burning all the witches" are written in graffiti on the wall in the music video. These are all references to lyrics of songs in reputation. In ...Ready For It?'s Behind the Scenes, Taylor says, "Also if I forgot all the lyrics to my new album, I'd be good, 'cause they're written all over the walls. * Taylor also put a few "13"s in the music video. Taylor has some history with the number 13, she considers it a lucky number for various reasons. During an interview with MTV in 2009, she says "I was born on the 13th. I turned 13 on Friday the 13th. My first album went gold in 13 weeks. My first #1 song had a 13-second intro," she said. "Every time I've won an award I've been seated in either the 13th seat, the 13th row, the 13th section or row M, which is the 13th letter." She continues, "Basically whenever a 13 comes up in my life, it's a good thing." * Her music video also shares some similarity with previous music videos. The white horse that cyborg Taylor rode is a reference to the "Blank Space" music video, in which she is shown riding a white horse. Fans have also pointed out a similarity between the scene where cyborg Taylor is surrounded by glowing orbs to a scene in the "Out of the Woods" music video where she is in a similar position surrounded by glowing fireflies Interpretations * Many theories have arisen regarding this music video. Though there is no definite answer, many fans theorize that the "media/reputation" Taylor is the cloaked one, and cyborg Taylor is the "real" Taylor or her honest self. They think that "media" Taylor has been imprisoned the real Taylor for so long, because she is either too scared to show her true self or is forced to pretend to be someone she's not for the sake of the public and her reputation. She then sees what the real Taylor is capable of and is amazed by it, and decides that it's time to let her go. The media Taylor has had enough of what the public has said about her and lets the real Taylor take control. The real Taylor doesn't use powers to break the glass seperating them, but instead uses her voice. This could mean that although she has the power and money to change what other people think about her, she only uses her voice and tell the truth about everything instead of being defensive and saying that everyone else is always wrong. Media Taylor does nothing to stop her instead of fighting back. As media Taylor face slowly disintegrates and begin to disappear, she ends up in the middle of a staircase being chase by other (evil) faceless cyborgs. This could symbolize the media trying to attack her, but they don't realise that they are attacking a version of Taylor that they have created (this could also be the old Taylor that Look What You Made Me Do suggests), which proves them to be hypocritical. While they are busy attacking the media Taylor, the real Taylor proceeds to peacefully make her up and is free from the imprisonment and the cyborgs. She can now be honest and happy rather than living as a version of herself that isn't real. At the very end of the music video, the real Taylor sheds a tear. This is proof that Taylor, although portrayed as a cyborg, is human and has feelings too. She wants the world to know that she isn't just a robot that is programmed to be happy all the time and do become an image that the public forces her to mantain. Lyrics 1 Knew he was a killer First time that I saw him Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted But if he's a ghost then I can be a phantom Holdin' him for ransom Some, some boys are tryin' too hard He don't try at all though Younger than my exes but he act like such a man, so I see nothing better, I keep him forever Like a vendetta-ta Pre-Chorus I-I-I see how this is gonna go Touch me, and you'll never be alone I-Island breeze and lights down low No one has to know Chorus In the middle of the night, in my dreams You should see the things we do, baby In the middle of the night, in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you So I take my time (Are you ready for it?) 2 Knew I was a robber First time that he saw me Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry But if I'm a thief then He can join the heist And we'll move to an island-and He can be my jailer Burton to this Taylor Every lover known in comparison is a failure I forget their names now I'm so very tame now Never be the same now, now Pre-Chorus I-I-I see how this is gonna go Touch me and you'll never be alone I-Island breeze and lights down low No one has to know (No one has to know) Chorus In the middle of the night, in my dreams You should see the things we do, baby In the middle of the night in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you So I take my time (Are you ready for it?) (Ooh, are you ready for it?) Post-Chorus Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin Bridge I-I-I see how this is gonna go Touch me and you'll never be alone I-Island breeze and lights down low No one has to know Chorus In the middle of the night, in my dreams You should see the things we do, baby In the middle of the night, in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you So I take my time In the middle of the night Post-Chorus Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin (Are you ready for it?) Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin (Are you ready for it?) Lyrics Meaning There is a film called Burton & Taylor which Wikipedia says is "based on the legendary acting duo and former husband and wife, Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor". So the lyrics "Burton to this Taylor" perhaps refer to how those two were seen to act together. References Category:Reputation singles Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer)